


Heatwave

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [5]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: There's been a drought and Mava's really suffering with the heat, but is there anything that Marci can do help her?





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Mava lay on the sofa, the sweat stinging at her dry skin as she sipped the last of her water, tipping up her bottle to get every last drop.

The drought had been going on for so long that she was starting to think it would never end.

She missed the rain, the feel of moisture on her skin, and the daily water ration was enough to keep a human alive, but not her.

Groaning as the pain shot through her body, she curled up into a ball, her body too dehydrated to even shed a tear.

She was on the brink of unconsciousness when her friend and flatmate got home, and she tried to roll over so that she could see Marci, but it was no use.

“It’s totally worth having a drought for all this sunshine.”

Mava let out a pained whimper, her lungs felt like they were filled with sand, and her chest heaved as she tried to get enough air.

“Marci, I really don’t feel well.” Her voice sounded small and distant, as though someone else was talking.

“What’s wrong?” Marci rushed over, peering over her glasses before feeling her forehead as she stroked her brittle hair, and the sound of it breaking under her touch made Mava wince. She wasn’t vain, but she loved her hair, the way that it tickled her ears, and how it flowed around her when she swam in cool clear water.

“I need water.”

Marci rushed to pull a bottle of water out of her bag, cursing as she fought with the plastic seal before helping Mava take a sip.

She gulped it down, her body screaming for more, as Marci kept handing her the bottles. Marci even gave Mava her own ration of water for the next twenty-four hours, and Mava couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“It’s not enough.”

“I think I should take you to the hospital.” Marci pulled her car keys out of her shorts pocket, her vest top clinging to her damp skin as sweat dribbled down between her perfect breasts.

“They can’t help me.”

Marci’s eyes went wide, and Mava knew that she wasn’t helping convince Marci that she didn’t need a doctor.

“I’m a water nymph.” Mava froze, expecting Marci to call her crazy, but she didn’t say a word.

Marci bit at her lip, her big brown eyes filled with worry as her brow furrowed, and she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

“I know what to do.”

Marci rushed off, grabbing all the frozen veg out of the freezer, and she placed it all on top of Mava before wrapping her up in the blanket that was slung over the back of the sofa. She carried her to the car, and Mava whimpered as the bright sun shone down on her, the cloudless blue sky mocking her as Marci strapped her in.

The air conditioning blasted out icy air that left Marci shivering with the cold, goose bumps rippling over her tanned skin, and Mava felt so lucky to have a friend like Marci.

“Thank you.”

“It’s all going to be okay, I promise.” Marci was driving like she was in a video game, and Mava felt the strength draining from her body, her eyelids drooping as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up when the car went over a pot hole, and not long after that she saw a sign for Andorra. Mava felt the moisture in the air growing as they drove up into the Pyrenees.

It wasn’t long before they were bumping their way along a dirt track, lush trees surrounding them on both sides, and Mava could feel the life radiating out of them, energising her soul.

They pulled up by a lake, the water deep and clear, and Mava tried to get out of the car herself, but her legs were too weak to hold her up and she fell face first against the dry dirt.

Marci rushed to help her, carrying her bridal style into the water, and Mava felt the water revitalising her as Marci waded deeper until she had to paddle to stay afloat.

Mava swam free as soon as she felt strong enough, her hair flowing in the water as her body shed the dry layer, revealing smooth and pristine skin.

It felt amazing, after weeks of drought she was finally back to full strength, and she stripped off her bra and knickers, letting herself become one with the water.

And then she remembered that Marci hated being in open water. Pools were fine, but lakes made her nervous and the ocean was terrifying to the point that she refused to go in further than knee deep.

She swam over to Marci, bursting through the water as she flung her hair back, spraying Marci and making her laugh.

It was loud and brash, and to Mava it was most the beautiful sound in the world.

“Thank you, for believing me.” Mava stared into Marci’s big brown eyes, and Marci wrapped her arms around Mava’s neck, trusting her not to let her sink. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, but I didn’t know what to say.”

“I was kind of expecting you to get a tail.”

“Hey! I’m not a mermaid.” Mava splashed Marci, making Marci bury her head against her shoulder, and Mava stroked her back, the sparks flying as she gazed into Marci’s eyes.

The way that Marci’s eyelashes fluttered told Mava all she needed to know, and she leant in for a kiss, delighting in the feel of Marci’s moist lips against her own.

They kissed until Marci struggled to stay afloat, and Mava took her to shore, both of them lying out with their toes in the water.

“I wish we could stay up here until the drought ends.”

“Every day off we have, I promise to bring you up here.”

Mava smiled, leaning in to kiss Marcia. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
